My Boyfriend's Back
by BanginBrunette
Summary: With Kyo's violent temper, how would he react if someone said Arisa was cheating on him? Fluffy oneshot! [KyoUo] Rated T for language!


Title: My Boyfriend's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "My Boyfriend's Back."

**A/N: Obviously, this is a songfic to 'My Boyfriend's Back.' It is told from Uo's POV. Hope you like : )**

* * *

**He went away, and you hung around.  
And bothered me, every night.  
And when I wouldn't go out with you,  
You said things that weren't very nice.  
**

"Ugh! Get OFF me!!!" I yell at the loser who is currently pinning me against the gym wall. His name is Shino, and he's a year ahead of me. He kinda has a reputation for being a Casanova and for stealing girlfriends. He's really popular, but not as much as the Prince.

"Not a chance, Gorgeous. I know you're going to go out with me this weekend. You want me!" He says, as arrogantluy as humanly possible.

_Why is he so sure I'm attracted to him?_

"Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart!" I say as I push him off me. The crowd that had formed to watch Mr. Popularity, lets out a long, "Ooooohhhh! Ouch!" Shino glares as I walk away to Math class with a smirk.

**  
My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna be in trouble.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You see him comin' better cut out on the double.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You been spreading lies that I was untrue.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now, cause he's comin' after you.  
**

Riiiiiing! Riiiing! Riiii-

"Hello?" I say, picking up the phone.

"Sup, Baby? Miss me?" a male voice says. I go to slam the phone down when he says, "Don't hang up! I was just kidding, and I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Really?" I ask, cautiously.

_Uh-huh. Suuuuurrrrreee. _

"Honest-to-goodness! It was all a stupid bet. Hey, by the way, where is Kyo?" he asks.

"He took a trip with Tohru and Yuki to the mountains," I inform him.

_Wow, maybe he is sorry!_

"So that's why you're all pissy. The boyfriend is all alone with Miss Sunshine," Shino says smugly.

_Or not. That's ok, though. I can handle this._

"Okay, first of all! He is not all alone! And second of all! Tohru is going out with Yuki, she wouldn't do that to me! And lastly! Good-fucking-bye!" I hang up the phone and wonder WHY he has to screw up my life.

**-The Next Day at School-**

I walk down the hall to first period, when I hear my name.

"Yeah, Arisa's cheating on the Prince's cousin with Shino!"

And

"Omigosh, did you hear? Uo is hooking up with Shino while Kyo is gone!"

And

"Hey, guess what? Kyo is gonna be so pissed when he finds out Uo is going out with Shino!"

_I'm going to kill that little….. gah!!! Where is he? When I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry for living. Oh, WHY, is he spreading rumors about me and Kyo? It's not gonna get me to go out with him!_

**(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
(Hey, he knows that you been tryin')  
(And he knows that you been lyin')  
He's been gone for such a long time.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back, and things'll be fine.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Cause he's kinda big, and he's awful strong.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
**

Riiiing! Riii-

"Hey! Stop calling me you li-"

"Woah! Arisa! Hold up! Why are you mad at me?!" a male voice says. One that I am GLAD to hear.

"Kyo! It's so good to hear from you! Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I say, relieved.

_Yesssssss!!!_

"Who were you expecting?" he says curiously.

"You know that guy who's ahead of us by one grade that is really popular? Yeah, well, he's been making my week a living hell since you've been gone," I explain to him calmly.

"What happened? Are you okay?! Did he hurt you? Oh, man, when I see him I wi-"

"Hold your horses, Kyon-Kyon! I'm fine, he just bugged me a lot. But you're totally allowed to beat him up!" I say, half-kidding.

"Okay, okay. I'm glad you're all right. What is his name?" he asks me.

"Shino," I tell him.

"Good to know. Catch ya later! Bye!"

"See ya," I say as I hang up.

_Uh-oh, wonder what Kyo's gonna do to the poor guy…._

**(Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!)  
(Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)**

**(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size)  
(Wah-ooo, wait and see)**

As I walk into the gym, I see a huge circle of people in a corner.

_Wonder what's going on…._

I walk over to see what the fuss is about, after pushing my way through the mass of bodies on either side of me.

Thwap! Smack!

"Shit, OrangeTop! Why are you assaulting me?!" a hear a familiar voice say through fits of coughing.

"Kyo! What's going on?!" I ask semi-angrily. My anger cools down when I see who is getting hurt.

"Oh, lookie. It's Mr.-I-Can-Have-Any-Girl-I-Want-If-I-Harass-Her-Long-Enough!" The crowd grows excited with that remark, and I wonder why SENIORS are wasting their time with this brawl.

"Arisa! You didn't tell me this jerk was giving you such a hard time! I walked into school and random people came up to me and asked why you would cheat on me!" he tells me.

"And you didn't ask her about it before giving me a black eye?" Shino asks, holding his bruised cheek.

"Are you kidding? I know Uo wouldn't ever do that! Oh! And by the way, if you EVER come near her again, or if you EVER try to ruin her rep again, I will personally hunt you down. I will find you. And I will make sure you are in the hospital for a looooong time!"

**My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation.  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation.  
(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)**

**Know he's comin' after you  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Because he knows I've been true now...**

* * *

**So... What did ya think? Review PLEASE and let me know : ) Flames are welcome.**


End file.
